Anti Nostalgic
by minoru1
Summary: A night in search of inspiration leads to self contemplation... YukiXShuichi.


**Anti-Nostalgic**

By Vayne

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation, it is the property of Maki Murakami and Sony. The title 'Anti-Nostalgic' is from an insert song of the Gravitation soundtracks sung by Kotani Kinya and played in episode 4. The song translation at the end of the story was lifted from This is PWP, if you are looking for something more substantial, please look somewhere else.

**Pairing**: Yuki/Shuichi

**Summary**: A frustrated Yuki in search of inspiration leads to self-contemplation…

He stopped typing. With a frustrated sigh, he stood up from the computer chair where he'd been sitting on for the last couple of hours or so. He'd been typing and re-typing the same scene over and over again, and still he couldn't get the feel of the story. He swore softly, picking up a cigarette from his side table and lighting it. He reached the glass balcony doors and promptly opened it, stepping out into the cool night air.

The moon bathed him in its wane light, burnishing his hair a bright gold. Women swooned whenever they see him, saying he's a god, the man of their dreams... but they don't matter. Only one person's opinion matters.

His. Shuichi…

_Watashi no koibito… _

That night he admitted to Shindou, after the kid had shouted his love to the whole of Tokyo in a live concert nonetheless, that it was okay to belong to him, he was dead serious.

The results weren't all good, that was a given. But nobody ever said that love is perfect. Lord knows he tried to get away from the brat, anything short of hurting the kid physically, yet he was always there. Like gravity, nobody could stop the power of Shindou's emotion.

"Yuki… " a sleepy voice called from the doorway. His strawberry hair was mussed, and his shirt seemed too big for him with one sleeve falling off to show an expanse of delicate shoulder.

"Hm."

"Why are you not yet in bed, hmmm?" the singer approached his side, slender arms going around his waist. He rested his cheek against the other's warm back. Yuki loved the feeling of closeness, to know that this is someone he could trust. Someone who didn't want anything from him.

"I have a deadline" he answered curtly. He knew he sometimes hurt Shuichi with his indifference, yet he couldn't help it. A lifetime of being guarded had made him like this. The few moments where he allowed his emotions to surface where only with Shuichi, and even then it was still precious little.

"Um," the boy burrowed deeper into his shirt, surprising him. He didn't get angry or hurt, instead ignoring the other's comment in favor of just holding him. Perhaps he has grown up a bit after all.

"Let me make you feel better" he mumbled softly against Yuki's shirt. The offer was given shyly, and Yuki smiled. He crushed his cigarette on the railing before letting it fall forgotten on the balcony floor. He turned and pulled the younger man into his embrace.

"Are you sure?" he whispered rather wickedly "I might just take you up on that."

Shuichi's cheeks reddened adorably. "Yuki—anou…"

He was caught by surprise as Shindou tiptoed and kissed him full on the mouth. Instinct took over, and in a second he took command of the kiss. A soft moan escaped the young singer's throat as he dragged his mouth against the other's cheek, scattering kisses all over his lover's face. Shuichi's blue orbs were misted with need, his breath coming into pants as Yuki expertly dragged his hands beneath the fabric of his shirt. Clothes were shed in urgency. He found the sight of his lover bathed in the moonlight truly fascinating.

"Yuki" the half-moan, half whimper drew him out of the haze of his desire. Shuichi shivered, goose bumps forming in his skin deliciously. He chuckled softly, tripping the younger man into his arms and lifting him up in one fluid motion. He didn't know how they got to the bedroom. Everything was a haze of soft kisses, moans and delicious tactile sensations.

And much later, he found himself watching the singer in his sleep. Shuichi sprawled in an undignified heap over the bed. For all his seeming lack in size, the young artist had managed to take over more than half of the bed. The sheets were tangled all over his body, one end wound around his leg, over to his torso before spilling down the side. His hair was a tangle of sodden strawberry locks and sweat glimmered lightly on his skin. He wasn't the most pleasant picture to look at, what with drool pooling beneath his cheek onto his pillow, yet Yuki couldn't make himself look away.

"I must be going crazy." He murmured softly, reaching out to gently tuck a strand of hair away from his lover's face. "I'm starting to want something… I don't know." He sighed "For all my eloquence, I cannot put a name to this feeling."

"Yuki… " Shindou smiled softly in his sleep. The moonlight filtered its slender beams to lightly caress his dreaming face. The shadows receded to a distance, as if they cannot douse the light of Shuichi's being. Yuki caught himself before he could close the gap and kiss him awake again. He sighed, stood up from the bed and put on a new pair of boxers.

He went back to his study, flipping on his laptop from its hibernate mode. He sat back into his chair, once again facing the scene where he seemed to be stuck. His mind drifted back to the singer in his bed. He was still in turmoil with himself, but at least he did feel better already.

He had always walked alone, lived alone, hurt alone.

Yet now, home is right here where he would always be waiting. The empty rooms were filled with his non-sense chattering and incessant whining. Yet, it felt right.

He smiled slowly. His fingers seemed to have a mind of its own as he began to type…

'Transparency dyes the night sky, and I walk alone on the road that always leads home…'

_Toumei ga yozora somete_

_Hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi…_

**Fin**

**A/N:**

I finally wrote shonen-ai! Yay! waves flag I really just wanted to write something, and pretty much like Yuki in the first scene of this story, I had been typing and re-typing the same scene over and over again. The title was supposed to be "In the moonlight" not "Anti-Nostalgic" but I felt that the latter song seemed to convey more the feel of the story. And besides, I love the song "Anti-Nostalgic" over all the Gravi songs.


End file.
